Hive
Hive (ハイブ Haibu) is a Villain currently operating in Japan. Due to his Quirk, he is a collective of several different consciousnesses with no independent thought. He acts as one of the enforcers and bodyguards of Oculus. Appearance While he is still physically a male who is approximately 21 years of age, most of his other physical features are hidden or have otherwise been stripped away by absorbing the consciousnesses of others. Hive possesses dark skin and glowing green eyes. He generally dresses in a black and red cloak with a hood and a face mask. On his forehead, which is also covered, he wears a green jewel. Personality Hive almost possesses no emotional characteristics. He appears to operate completely without emotion, being a cold and rational being who only does things to satisfy his own needs. These needs appear to only be related to acquiring sustenance, which he will acquire whether or not it's acquired legally, and will eliminate anyone in his path. Despite this, Hive will not kill unless absolutely necessary, as it is incredibly difficult implementing a new consciousness into his collective. Due to being made up of the minds of multiple individuals instead of one, Hive uses plural pronouns when referring to himself, such as we or our. History While the details of Hive's past are a mystery, even to himself, he can remember that his collective was born when the original consciousness of his body killed his father. Using his Quirk for the first time, he absorbed the consciousness of his father into his own. In order to quiet the voice of his father, he killed at least 18 more people over time, but that only made the problem worse. Eventually, he was able to calm all the voices inside of him, getting them to work in unison. This is when the true power of his Quirk was revealed and he adopted the name of Hive. Abilities Overall Abilities: Hive is a veteran Villain, who was able to kill at least 20 people before his Quirk was fully awakened. Hive is now a master of every intricacy of his Quirk, capable of using his telekinesis in even the most complex of manners. He's capable enough to easily dispatch Pro Heroes with or without killing them. Quirk Hive (ハイブ Haibu): Hive's Quirk bares the same name as himself. By killing someone, Hive is capable of absorbing their consciousness and adding it to his own. However, in order to wield it properly, Hive must take time to subjugate the new mind inside of him to prevent discord inside himself and wield his power efficiently. As such, he currently avoids killing when possible. When his minds are in unison, Hive's true powers kick in. His unified minds possess a massive amount of psionic energy, allowing him to utilize telekinesis. The stronger the minds that make up his collective, the stronger his telekinesis becomes. Currently, Hive can lift round 400 pounds of weight before overtaxing his body. Doing so can cause either cerebral hemorrhages or for his consciousnesses to escape his body, weakening him even further. Not only can Hive lift any inorganic or non-intelligent creature, he can manipulate humans' bodies as well, as long his target lacks some form of cognitive function. The minds of intelligent creatures creates a natural psionic barrier that is always active while conscious, so Hive must either knock out his opponent in order to control their body. However, Hive's telekinesis is so strong that he can control the bodies of humans with concussions without needing to knock them out. He can also manipulate the body of a conscious human if they lower their mental barrier so that he can use his Quirk on them. Other than basic telekinesis, Hive can also use his Quirk in order to fly, create strong forces of energy to blow back opponents, create small psionic explosions, and enhance his physical capabilities through the usage of psionic armor. This can be used to block attacks, stop blood loss when wounded, and enhance the strength of his punches. Stats Relationships Kotei Tamashi Hive is most loyal to Kotei, his master and the leader of Oculus. He was the one who helped Hive get all of his various personalities in check and working in unison, as well as giving him a purpose. Due to his incredible loyalty and strength, Hive was given one of Kotei's bodyguard positions. Leo Leo is Kotei's other bodyguard. Hive and Leo often compete with each other to impress Kotei and bicker over who gets to carry out his orders. Despite their rivalry, they have respect for each other's skill and can cooperate when necessary. Overall, they have a very strong working relationship. Trivia * Hive is based off of Ermac from the Mortal Kombat series. * Hive's name is based on the Marvel super villain of the same name, but their abilities are completely different. * He is an A-Rank Villain. ** His high degree of skill, as well as his high ranking within Oculus, gives him this ranking. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Oculus